kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Soccer World
In the Soccer World, is the leader of Team Charmant who transforms into . History Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! Oren is the leader of Team Charmant in this world. His team beats Team Baron, where Knuckle is the only rider in that team. He was soon challenged by the main world's Kaito for a rematch between Team Baron and Charmant. Though, practically the same as his main counterpart however, he has no sense of combat experience about battling monsters until sometime later, he gains it. Upon becomes visibly upset when Hase becomes insane shortly and died by a black plants while trying to calm him down, same time when Team Baron's Zack and Peko are infected as well, Oren broadcasts on television against Yggdrasill causing Oren and his militia army to fight with Yggdrasill, creating a battle between Zangetsu Shin and Bravo. Baron also intervenes during this event and the three activate their finishers with Bravo and Zangetsu Shin both dying when they are suddenly infected by the black plant's plaque. They're brought to life when Kouta shoots down Mars' horse and revives the deceased Riders to join him in their battle against Armored Rider Mars. Arms is Bravo's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Bravo's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Bravo's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Bravo faceplate 01.png|Rider Indicator - Durian= Durian Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 210 cm *'Rider Weight': 125 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 12.4 t *'Kicking Power': 16.7 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 27 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.9 seconds is Bravo's durian-based default form. Accessed through the Durian Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Durian Arms, Bravo dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Duri Noko. Out of all the Armored Riders' main forms, Bravo is the strongest. As listed above, his punching and kicking power exceeded that of Zangetsu's Melon Arms. Adding to his versatility, his jumping height is only 1 m shorter than Gaim's Orange Arms, and has the exact running speed with Orange Arms, despite his bulky armor. He even can lift metal scaffolding with nothing but his bare hands, and is even seen somewhat keeping up with the Sakura Hurricane and Suika Arms' Odama Mode, though he was somewhat exhausted from the long run. Bravo is later further strengthened when his Sengoku Driver is replaced with an updated, refined model. Despite his ability perimeters being regarded as the strongest out of the Sengoku Driver users, Oren still restrains his strength as he constantly views whoever he fights against amateurs. This arrogance allowed him to be defeated by Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms when Gaim had yet to fully unlock the potential of the Jimber Lemon Arms while Bravo was using the updated Sengoku Driver model. However, Oren's true battle prowess would soon be shown in the Summer Movie, Golden Fruits Cup!, after Peko, Hase, and Zack die. As Bravo, Oren now full of hate and rage was able to take on Zangetsu Shin, arguably the most skilled Genesis Driver user while using the inferior yellow-belted prototype Sengoku Driver. The two were fighting at their peak and fullest potential resulting in a battle that destroyed Zawame City with the two of them being killed. This Arms has two Rider Shooting finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finisher: ** : Bravo activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and emits a wave of energy from the comb on his helmet, then swings his head around to slam the energy into his target. ***This finisher has a variation in the form of a technique called , where Bravo would jump into the air, make his Durian Armor fold into its Armor Part form at the peak of the jump, then fire an energy version of it at the target. ** : Bravo activates the Au Lait function on his Sengoku Driver and swings his Duri Noko at the opponent, launching lime green durian-shaped energy spheres with every swing. A stronger variation exists where he charges a giant durian-shaped energy sphere and swings it at the opponent. It can also be done in an energy slash fashion. Appearances: Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Bravo's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons **Duri Noko - Bravo Durian Arms' personal weapons. Behind the scenes Portrayal Oren Pierre Alfonzo is portrayed by . Notes To be added. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 37: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' References ru:Орен Пьер Альфонсо/Мир Футбола Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good